fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Herbatka w Bostońskim stylu
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 4 Herbatka w Bostońskim stylu McKey piszę coś McKey: Ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Byliśmy na Hawajach! Miejsce ciepłe, ładne i przyjemne. Oczywiście jak na nasz budżet przystało stać nas było tylko na zbudowanie tratwy i samemu dopłynąć na wyspy. Oczywiście naszym uczestnikom nie wyszło to na zdrowie. Yoanna miała problemy z chorobą morską, a Fer doznała tego przykre skutki. Fatima zakochała się w Zach'u. Arian był wściekły, że Allice i Peter nie umieją niczego zrobić dobrze. Nawet grać w szachy. Nie pomogło to oczywiście w zadaniu. Na Hawajach stado wściekłych kolibrów zaatakowało Arian'a. Oczywiście nie mógł on liczyć na pomoc ani Allice, ani Peter'a. Fatima traktowała Tysona jak konia i uderzała do lianą. Co mu się nie podobało. Kimberly była zła za to, że Zach i Fatima są tylko problemem. Zanim Peter miał wyjąć kokos z wulkanu został nieumyślnie popchnięty do lawy. Do której wpadł. Spalił sobie włosy i czucie w nogach. I będziemy mieli pozew! Będziemy mu płacić rentę do końca życia! Ostatecznie to Podróżnicy po raz pierwszy wygrali, a Turyści po raz drugi wzieli udział w ceremonii. Na dramatycznej ceremonii wyleciał Peter. Po zagłosowaniu na samego siebie. Allice nie mogła tego pojąć, że jej brat sam się wywalił. Po tym została ich tylko 10. Kto odpadnie następny? Kto wygra zadania? Kto zadebiutuje? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Za początku widać całą starą ekipę, którą znaliście z serii od I Love Money do Around The World. Wszyscy znikają. Kamera Idzie na zewnątrz. Widać jadący autobus. W nim McKey, rozmawiająca przez telefon oraz Chris podający jej herbatę. W basenie w Białym Domu siedzi Fatima, która odpoczywa, a nad nią widać tuzin samolotów wojskowych. Tyson i Henry wspinają się na McKinley. W dole czeka na nich Zach marudząc jak małe dziecko Yoanna do ucha. Arian stoi w Nowym Yorku na Wall Street, a za nim widać błądzących po wielkim mieście Peter'a i Allice. Dalej kamera idzie do Teksasu, gdzie na pustyni widać Fer, która chcę się przedostać do Meksyku. Na plaży w Kalifornii leży Gil, Kimberly go ogląda, a Rasel się z niej śmieje. Na koniec widać biegnące przez wielką amerykańską prerie Aoife i Selishę, które pokazują napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki, po czy go targają i widok na całą ekipę sezonu Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px Fatima śpi sama na łóżku otoczonym płotem pod napięciem (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: To już za dużo! Wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy wylegiwaliśmy się na przepięknej plaży na Hawajach nie patrząc na nikogo Fatima otoczyła łóżko płotem pod napięciem, żeby spać sama! Szczyt chamstwa! Tyson: Nie mogę! Ta podłoga jest twarda! Kimberly: Jak to możliwe, że Fatima się otoczyła płotem pod napięciem. Zach: I nie zaprosiła mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Myślałem, że Fatima będzie fajniejsza, ale okazała się super głupia! Jak ona mogła! Rozumiem, że nie zaprosiła Tysona i Kimberly, ale mnie?! Fatima się budzi Fatima: Miło się spało? Mi cudownie! wszyscy patrzą na nią z pogardą Zach: Jak mogłaś! Fatima: Ale co? Zach: Nie zaprosić mnie! Reszte rozumiem, ale mnie? Fatima: Sorry Zach! Rozumiesz. Nie jesteśmy dla siebie pisani. Jestem skandalistką. Powinnam mieć żone, żeby więcej osób o mnie gadało... Kimberly: Proszę, nie praw mi swoich kazań o poranku! Fatima: Masz coś do mnie? Kimberly: Po nocy na podłodze? Tak! Fatima: Znajdź sobie chłopaka! Gil jest chyba zainteresowany! Kimberly zaróżowiła się (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: No przyznam... słyszałam, że lubi blondynki, ale że mnie? Nie no chyba nikt nie jest mną zainteresowany... Tyson: Weź nie bądź wredna o poranku! Zach: Phi! Kimberly: A idę! Kimberly, Zach i Tyson wychodzą (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Co. Obrazili się? Część Wypoczynkowa 120px 120px wszyscy, oprócz Allice śpią. Allice płaczę (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Tak tęsknie za Peter'em! Mimo, że stracił włosy, czucie w nogach i inne. Wiem, że to wszystko moja wina i że rodzina mnie wydziedziczy za to! Przeprosiłam, ale wiecie. Gołębie wolna latają. Teraz muszę sama wytrzymać z Arianem! Allice: Czuję się taka samotna! Arian wstaję i rzuca w Allice Arian: Weź się zamknij! Jest dopiero 8 rano! Allice: Nie nawidze cię! Więc się do mnie nie odzywaj! Arian: A idź se.. Arian odwraca się i zasypia Allice: Peter!!! 30 minut później wszyscy wstają Fer: U nas było wygodniej! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Jestem taka zła, że przegraliśmy zadanie! No musieliśmy się w 6 gnieździć w tym malutkim pomieszczeniu. Nie marudzę, ale sorry. To my jesteśmy najlepsi! Gil: Hej! Feministko! Nie obudziłaś się dzisiaj na mnie! rzuca w niego starym naleśnikiem Fer: Zamknij się! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Rzuciła we mnie starym naleśnikiem? Boże! Jakie dziecko! Gorszę od Zach'a! Nie wytrzymam. Jak ona mogła to zrobić! Mojej cudownej osobie. Ona wie ile w tym jest śmieci? Yoanna oddziela ich od siebie Yoanna: Hej! Nie kłóćcie się! Jesteśmy drużyną! Fer: Ja z nim nie będę współpracować! Gil: A ja z nią! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Już o poranku zaczęli się kłócić! No nie mogę z nimi wytrzymać. Kocham Gil'a a właściwie jego kaloryfer i opaleniznę i ten śliczny zarost. I jeszcze mnie pocałował! Rasel: Phi... Yoanna: A tobie co? Rasel: Mnie? Nic, ale jakaś wariatka wskoczyła do autobusu. autobus stanął, Podróżnicy oprócz Fatima weszli do pokoju, a McKey weszła do części wypoczynkowej McKey: Hej witajcie! Mam dla was niespodziankę! Zach: Wracamy do domu? McKey: Chciałbym, ale jednak zadebiutuje z nami nowa osoba! Allice: Mówisz o tej dziwnej osobie podobnej do Izzy w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa? McKey: Dokładnie! Oto Aoife! Zach: Aoife? Co to kurcze za imię?! Aoife wyrywa się z kaftanu Aoife: Witajcie! Kimberly: Hej! McKey: Podróżnicy! Oto wasza nowa przyjaciółka w drużynie Aoife! Fatima wychodzi Fatima: To nagroda czy kara? McKey: No. Gratulujemy. Podróżnicy stali się największą drużyną. Znowu. A my dojeżdżamy do Bostonu. Nareszcie. Boston, Dworzec 120px 120px 120px McKey: Witajcie w Bostonie! Kolebce konstytucji Ameryki i drogiego Brytyjskiego podatku. Tak. Herbata codziennie była droższa. Z dnia na dzień podnoszono podatki w Ameryce, a teraz? Zach: Jest syf i tyle... wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać McKey: Cichutko dzieci! Fatima: Jest mi ciężko! Tyson łap mnie! Tyson nie łapie Fatimy Fatima: Ej no! Co ty sobie myślisz! Ty, ty! Fatima robi się cała bordowa Arian: Kryć się! 5 stonień wściekłości Fatimy! wszyscy uciekają do metra, Fatima wyrywa fontannę z ziemi, po czym uspokaja się (pokój zwierzeń)Aoife: Hej idiotyczni widzowie! Jest Aoife! Po tym co widziałam! Uważam, że i tak Fatima jest normalniejsza ode mnie! Aoife wsadza całą rękę do nosa Fatima: Uhh! Co się tak gapicie! Arian! Picie! Arian przybiega do niej z piciem Arian: Kocham cię... Fatima: Co powiedziałeś? Arian: Nic! (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Nie wytrzymam! On ją kocha, a ona tego nie zauważa. Co musi się wydarzyć by się zakochała? Rasel: Hej. To jakie mamy zadanie? McKey: Więc tak. W tym miejscu gdzie stoimy podpisano konstytucję. Allice: To dlaczego tutaj jest psia kupa? McKey: Cicho! Więc wasze zadanie polega na znalezieniu w pobliżu parku pięciu symboli konstytucji. Pióro, Papirus, Herbata, Ogień i Białą Perukę. Kimberly: Dlaczego Białką Perukę? McKey: Taka była moda wtedy. Faceci nosili kucyki, rajstopy. Tyson: Fuj! Rajstopy! McKey: Wszystkie symbole są gdzieś w Parku w Bostonie więc powodzenia! Boston, Park 120px Kimberly i Aoife chodzą po parku Kimberly: Gdybym była papirusem to gdzie bym się schowała? Aoife: Pewnie na drzewie! Aoife wskakuje na drzewo, po chwili przychodzi do nich Tyson Tyson: Hej Kimberly! Macie coś? Kimberly: Niestety nic. Zupełnie nic! z drzewa na Kimberly spada wielki sejf Tyson: Co to ma być? Kreskówka? Aoife: To jednak było za ciężkie jak na papirus... Aoife skaczę na kolejne drzewo (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Może to dlatego, że nie znam Aoife, ale boję się jej! Jest bardziej porąbana niż oryginalna Izzy! Serio! Nie kłamie. Widziałem jak wsadziła całą rękę do nosa! Tyson przenosi sejf z dala od Kimberly Tyson: Dobrze się czujesz? Kimberly: Tak. Tylko strasznie boli mnie głowa... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Co to było? Nagle zrobiło się ciemno. Potem poczułam jak coś miażdży mi kręgosłup, a potem Tyson mi pomógł. Aww. On jest taki słodki! Kimberly przytula Tyson'a Kimberly: Dzięki, że mnie uratowałeś! Tyson: Nie ma za co. 120px Fer znajduję pióro Fer: Patrz Yoanno! Mam pióro. Yoanna: Świetnie! Teraz potrzeba nam jeszcze 4 rzeczy. Papirusu, Peruki, Herbatę i Pochodnie. Nie no ten park nie jest wielki, ale tutaj jest mnóstwo zakamarków. Fer: Racja. Yoanna: Wiesz. Mam pytanie. Dlaczego nie lubisz Gil'a. Fer: Bo to gnój. I tyle. On tylko chwali się jaki to on jest piękny. Zero osobowości! Yoanna: Wiesz. Jakbyś poznała Gil'a, jestem pewna, że polubiłabyś go. Fer: Wiesz... Jednak nie dzięki. Yoanna: Szkoda. Jest nas mało w drużynie. Powinniśmy się wspierać. Fer: Wesprę go w czasie eliminacji jak na niego zagłosuje! Yoanna: Nie rób tego! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Zdążyłam już przywyknąć do faktu, że Gil i Fer nigdy nie zostaną przyjaciółmi, ale nie chcę, żeby Fer głosowała na Gil'a. Jednak coś do niego czuję i no wiecie. Chcę tu jeszcze z nim zostać. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Jako feministka muszę się trzymać własnych celów! Wierzę, że faceci nie są do niczego potrzebni. Nawet jeżeli chciałabym mieć dziecko to zostaje in vitro! Fer: Słuchaj. Nie zmienię zdania. Nienawidzę Gil'a i tego nie zmienię! ze złości Fer uderza pięścią o drzewo z którego spada pochodnia Yoanna: Udało ci się! Już mamy dwie rzeczy! Fer: Oby Gil i Rasel też coś zdobyli. 120px Allice ogląda co jest pod każdym kamieniem Allice: Tu nic nie ma. Arian: Nie dziwie się. Allice: I tutaj też nic nie ma. Arian: Dobrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Cieszę się, że nie ma już tutaj Peter'a. Przynajmniej nie muszę się już z nim męczyć. Sama Allice jest jeszcze do wytrzymania. Da się to znieść. Razem z Peter'em to był koszmar! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: No wiadomo. Smutno mi z powodu eliminacji Peter'a, ale to chyba gra, a ja chcę zdobyć pieniądze z wygranej na operację przywrócenia czucia w nogach Peter'a. A w skarbonce mam tylko. 1...2... co jest po 2? Allice podnosi kamień pod którym jest piórko, papirus, peruka i pochodnia Allice: Hej Adrian! Tego szukamy? Arian: No tak. (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Przyznaję to. Głupi ma jednak zawsze szczęście. Allice: Dobra ja to wezmę. Allice podnosi rzeczy, po chwili na lianie pojawia się Aoife, która kradnie wszystko od Allice (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Co to było?! Arian: Za nią! Ona ma nasze rzeczy! po chwili Arian i Allice gubią z oczu Aoife 120px Zach i Fatima chodzą po parku Fatima: Chodzenie, jest męczące! Zach: Zgadzam się! Chcę już do autobusu! Fatima: Dlaczego nie może to czego szukamy spaść z nieba? Zach: No dokładnie! po słowach Zach'a z nieba spada Aoife z poszukiwanymi rzeczami, oprócz herbaty Fatima: No i to ja rozumiem. Dzięki nieznajomo! Zach: Dokładnie! Zach zabiera rzeczy Aoife, po czym ją zostawiają nieprzytomną (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Taki powinien być świat. No totalnie! Mówię to wam. Jakby taki był świat. Nie trza by pracować! A tak? Praca i skandale! Lubie tylko to drugie! po chwili odnajdują oni Kimberly i Tyson'a Fatima: Patrzcie co znalazłam! Zach: To spadło nam z nieba. Kimberly: To potrzeba nam tylko herbaty! I będziemy spali w Sypialni Zwycięzców. Oczywiście wszyscy na jednym łóżku! Tyson: No. Do teraz bolą mnie plecy, po ostatnim razie. Fatima: Nie macie co żałować. To łóżko i tak jest twarde. Wiecie co? Poświęciłam się dla was. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Wiecie co? Co ona sobie myśli! Ma się za jakąś królową. Dobra wiemy, że ona postrzega jako królową. po chwili na lianach przylatuje do nich Aoife Aoife: Bu! Zach: Patrz! To ta dziewczyna, która spadła z nieba! Fatima: Serio? Aoife: Hej drużyno! Znalazłam te rzeczy! Potem straciłam przytomność, a wy to znaleźliście! Kimberly: Hej Aoife. Może widziałaś po drodze herbate? Aoife: Tak. Była gdzieś tam. 120px Rasel znajduję herbatę, a Gil podnosi peruke Gil: No. Idziemy na przód. Rasel: Oby dziewczyny też coś znalazły! po tych słowach przychodzą do nich Fer i Yoanna Gil: Witamy pannę feministkę i moje kochanie! Yoanna: Cześć Gil! przytula się do niego (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Jeżeli oni nie są już parą. To nie wiem czym są! Fer: Dobra. Co macie? Rasel: My mamy perukę i herbatę, a wy? Fer: My znalazłyśmy pochodnie i pióro. Yoanna: No to został już tylko papirus. Jak myślicie gdzie on może być? Rasel: Wiecie co? Mamy znowu szansę by wygrać! Gil: I wrócić do pierwszej klasy! Yoanna: I znowu spać na łóżku! '' cała drużyna zaczyna chaotycznie szukać papirusu'' 120px Arian: Nie wierzę, że dałaś im to! Allice: Co. Ta dziwna dziewczyna mnie podeszła! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: No to już po nas. Jestem pewien, że Podróżnicy i Europejczycy znaleźli już prawie wszystko. Ale trzy eliminacje z rzędu? To chyba ciut za dużo. Allice: Musimy się postarać. Dla Peter'a. Arian: To ja już wolę być znowu na ceremonii! Arian siada na kamieniu na którym jeżały peruka i herbata Arian: No. Chyba mamy szczęście. Allice: Oby nam tego nie ukradli. Arian: Dlatego ja to potrzymam. podchodzi do niego Fatima Fatima: Arian! Wow masz herbatę dasz mi ją? Arian zrobił się czerwony i dał Fatimie herbatę Allice: Co ty robisz? Fatima odchodzi Arian: Jak ja ją kocham! otrząsa się Arian: Hej Allice! Gdzie jest nasza herbata? Allice: No dałeś to no jak jej tam... Arian: Co? Znowu zgubiłaś to co znaleźliśmy! Zginiesz! McKey: Koniec zadania. Chodźcie na dworzec i dajcie co macie! Boston, Dworzec 120px 120px 120px McKey: Czas na Europejczyków. Pokażcie co macie. drużyna podchodzi do McKey z tym co znaleźli McKey: No. Ale nie macie papirusu! Yoanna: No. Nie znaleźliśmy go. Gil: Nigdzie już go nie było. McKey: W sumie to i tak dobry wynik. 4/5. Rasel: No. Mamy szansę wygrać. McKey: Teraz czas na Podróżników. Podróżnicy podchodzą do McKey McKey: Nie wierzę! Macie wszystko? Fatima: Mieliśmy farta. Zach: Udało nam się! McKey: No gratuluje. 5/5. Jeżeli Turyści mają wszystko, to zobaczymy się z Europejczykami na ceremonii. Turyści. Zapraszam. Arian i Allice podchodzą do McKey McKey: Jedna rzecz? Allice: Mieliśmy wszystko! Ale nam ukradli! Arian: No wszystko przez Allice. Allice: Co? Arian: Jakby nie patrzeć to raczej nie moja wina! Co nie Fatimo? Fatima: racja! McKey: I co ja mam z wami zrobić? zostały dwie osoby. Więc ceremonia z głosami nie ma sensu. Ale coś wymyślę. Zapraszam was na ceremonie! Ceremonia 120px McKey: I co ja mam z wami zrobić? Arian: Wywal Allice i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi! Allice: Ale ja mam teraz cel! Zbieram na operację Peter'a. McKey: To szlachetne, ale wymyśliłam mają konkurencje. Łatwa i przyjemna. Przyrządzenie McKey gorącej czekolady! Arian: To w sumie proste. McKey: A jurorami będę ja. Chris. Kimberly i Gil. Allice: Jej! Arian: Super. McKey: Macie 10 minut na jej przyrządzenie. Czas start! 10 minut później McKey: I jak. Podobało wam się? Niestety musieliśmy to wyciąć. Nie mamy już czasu antenowego. Arian: Bieda. McKey: Ok. Allice. Ty pierwsza. pokazuje im przypaloną czekoladę w kubku. '''Chris:' Fuj! Nie zjem tego! Kimberly: Jeżeli się nie mylę to gorąca czekolada, to kakao, wrzątek i dodatki, a nie przypalona czekolada! Gil: Nie zjem tego! Czekolada pogrubia! McKey: Źle Allice. Czy Arian będzie gorszy? Zapraszamy! Arian pokazuje im czekoladę na gorąco, profesjonalnie ozdobioną Arian: Moja czekolada na gorąco. Taką jaką robił dziadek. wszyscy jej próbują McKey: Mniam! Rozpływa się w ustach! Gil: Nawet w wersji light! Kimberly: Słodziutka! Chris: I wyborna! McKey: Chyba nie mamy wątpliwości, że dogrywkę dzisiaj przegrała Allice. Kimberly: Tak. Gil: Zgadzam się. McKey: Więc. Czas się pożegnać Allice! Allice wychodzi z autobusu Allice: No. To papa ludzie! Będzie mi was brak! autobus odjeżdża (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Świetnie! Zostałem sam! Ciekawe co teraz zrobię. McKey: To nie koniec niespodzianek. Arian nie może być sam w drużynie. Myłby to monolog! Więc w zaistniałej sytuacji. W Podróżnikach jest 5 osób, a w Europejczykach jest ich 4. Więc. Od dzisiaj Arian zostaję Europejczykiem! Gil: Mi to pasuje. Kimberly: Czyli zostają dwie drużyny?! McKey: Dokładnie. Czy Arian zdobędzie zaufanie Europejczyków? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Ekskluzywny Klip Allice idzie środkiem autostrady Allice: Serio. Jest mi przykro, że odpadłam! Marzyłam, od ostatniego odcinka. By wygrać tą kasę. I dać ją Peter'owi na operację. Ale trudno. Arian widać bardziej tego pragnie. I jest mądrzejszy! Nie będę miała mu tego za złe. Ale czekaj! Czego nie będę miała mu za złe! Allice spada z mostu Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki